Bolas de nieve
by Tatjash
Summary: A veces un simple instante puede cambiarlo todo.


**BOLAS DE NIEVE ****  
**  
Brennan posaba los codos sobre la mesa, mientras que una de sus manos se apoyaba en su barbilla, la otra acariciaba con un dedo el billete de avión que había sobre esta.

Lima, ese es el destino que indicaba en él.

Deseaba tan poco marcharse, y todos esperaban que lo hiciera… como ella se había encargado de decirles a todos pero la razón de marcharse es que aquellas fechas la entristecian.

Nadie mejor que ella sabía lo que era la soledad, como el corazón se desgarraba al verte rodeada de nada, mientras desde la ventana observabas como otros reían y brindaban acompañados de amigos o de familiares, personas que te querían y que en esas épocas pretendían demostrártelo más, o al menos fingían hasta que unas copas de más sacara todas las redencillas que se prometió no sacar, pero todo quedaba en mera anécdota cuando a las doce de la noche o al día siguiente por la mañana la gente abría sus regalos y regresaban las sonrisas….

Pero todos los que la rodeaban tenían una familia, o un motivo para estar con alguien, ese año, ella estaba sola, vale que era su culpa porque su hermano la había invitado a estar con ellos, su padre, había decidido disfrutar de sus nuevas nietas y el interés que puso su hija de marcharse lejos, desistió de insistir, sabiendo que no la haría cambiar de opinión.

Dejó de momento el billete, y se puso en pie, entonces observó aquella estancia, su casa, algo allí estaba más triste que su propia soledad, el apartamento no tenía luz, ni color… irracionalmente sintió la necesidad de que aquello cambiara…

Así, que sin pensar, cogió el abrigo, unos guantes, la bufanda y un gorro, se los puso y marchó a la calle. Se sorprendió de darse cuenta que todo estaba nevado a su alrededor, aquello le gustó, había algo más frio que ella y a la gente le gustaba.

Habían niños jugando a tirarse bolas de nieve en la calle… una impacto en ella, el niño se quedó todo quieto mirándola casi asustado, le recordaba, era el hijo de su vecina y le había reñido más de una vez por intentar guardar su bicicleta en el portal, para irse a jugar. Se sintió mal al recordar eso, debería ser más amable, al fin y al cabo, el niño no hacía nada malo, solo protegía que no le robaran posiblemente su juguete más preciado, ella había sido una niña y recordó a su muñeca charlatana, eso la hizo sonreir y sonrió al niño, que la sonrió a ella también.

Entonces, Brennan hizo algo más irracional aún, cogió nieve y le devolvió al niño el tiro, minutos después y sin saber como, se encontraba en medio de una guerra de bolas de nieve con niños de siete años y se lo estaba pasando en grande. El sonido de las carcajadas de aquellos niños le hicieron sentirse más viva que nunca haciendo que ella misma también riera como si volviera a tener su edad.

De repente, una bola aterrizó en su cabeza… riendo y sin ver de donde provenía empezó a protestar…

-Eso no vale, un ataque por las espalda….. –y se detuvo en seco con el brazo en alto y nieve en la mano apunto de ser lanzada- Booth…. ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Creo que eso mismo iba a preguntarte yo- reía él.

-Eh, bueno…. – no había una razón lógica para explicar aquello, por mucho que quisiera…. Y tiró al suelo la nieve que llevaba en la mano, sintiéndose un poco avergonzada…

-Esta bien, huesos – dijo él sonriéndo dándose cuenta de la intimidación que sentía ella en esos momentos, había estado observandola, nunca había visto una Brennan tan libre y tan sonriente, tenía las mejillas y la nariz rojas. – Yo solo quería participar, no vas a ser la única que se divierta

Y le tiró nieve a la cara. Ella se la quitó pero estaba sonriendo otra vez como una niña y se la devolvió, empezaron los dos a tirarse nieve hasta que pararon avergonzados al darse cuenta que los niños había dejado de jugar, y ser parte de aquella guerra, les miraban un poco extrañados, de que les hubiera excluido de la guerra.

-Ops…. – dijo ella mordiéndose un labio pero sin dejar de sonreir. Entonces, se le ocurrió una cosa –Oye Booth, ¿me acompañas a un sitio?

-Eh, claro – le miró extrañado sobretodo cuando ella le cogió de la mano y lo llevó arrastas hacia una de la calles contiguas. Una hora después pararon frente a un starbucks cargados de bolsas.

Pidieron y Booth se ofreció a pagar, entonces Brennan se dio cuenta de algo cuando él solto su mano de la de ella para sacar unas monedas de su cartera. Había tenido sus manos entrelazadas desde todo el tiempo y sintió una especie de escalofrio por su estómago. Le miró, tan calmado, como ajeno a todo, como si aquello fuera de lo más normal….

Cogieron sus cafes y se dirigieron al apartamento de Brennan, en silencio...

-Estás muy callada – comentó Booth mientras se quitaba el abrigo negro y los guantes a juego. – Y es raro porque no has parado de hablar durante todas las compras

-Ah, pues no me había dado cuenta- intentó quitarle importancia a aquello. Entonces se quedó mirando una bolsa algo más pequeña que estaba entre las otras bolsas que estaban llenas de cosas navideñas para decorar la casa- ¿Y eso? – señaló

-Tú regalo – sonrió Booth

-¿Cómo? – preguntó ella sin entender…

-Es navidad, y bueno – ahora se puso algo timido – había pensando que antes de que te fueras a Lima….

-No me voy a Lima – le interrumpió, no es que hubiera decidido si se iba o no, pero una vez más en aquel día su parte irracional apareció..

-Oh –dijo él quedándose en silencio, aquello tenía un montón de probabilidades para actuar, pero no sabía como… Parker pasaría aquella noche con su madre y él también estaría solo, aunque no había querido reconocérselo a nadie… ¿Y si la invitaba a cenar los dos solos en nochebuena? Al fin y al cabo, eran amigos, pero para él aquella cena no sería una cena más, sería casi como un sueño, pero si se negaba aquello le pondría muy triste….

Brennan interrumpió los pensamientos de él…

-¿Puedo abrirlo? – preguntó, su mirada de niña había vuelto a aparecer por segunda o tal vez tercera vez, Booth había perdido la cuenta.

-No, es hora aún…. – bromeó

-Oh, vamos, por favor… - su cara era tan adorable e inesperada que Booth no pudo decirle que no y con una sonrisa le dio su regalo- Feliz Navidad

Brennan, empezó a abrir el regalo calmada con una sonrisa en los labios, hasta que una sensación dentro de ella, le hizo revelarse contra el papel y abrirlo con cierta desesperación, cuando vió su regalo se quedó simplemente sin palabras…

-Es muy bonito… - se quedó mirando la bola de nieve que él le había comprado aquella tarde, sin que ella se enterara, algo díficil porque iban cogidos de la mano, pero estaba tan emocionada comprando la decoración navideña que ni se enteró.

La agitó con fuerza y la nieve empezó a caer sobre aquella ciudad de Washington en miniatura…. Estaba tan ensimismada que le sorprendió encontrarse a Booth tan cerca, mirándola, de una forma tan intensa que su corazón empezó a latir con fuerza.

Booth, suavemente le quitó la bola a Brennan de la mano, y la puso sobre la mesa sin dejar de mirarla, rodeo sus brazos por su cintura y la besó como tanto había deseado tantas veces….

-No tenemos muérdago – soltó Brennan al separar sus labios de los de Booth en un instante….

-No, nos hace falta- sonrió él y la volvió a besar….

**FIN**


End file.
